Moon s Memento
by Ansky Akuma
Summary: ¿Puede la historia retomar el rumbo que debió llevar desde el principio? El destino volverá a jugar con sus dos piezas favoritas. Continuación de Dementia Moon
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autora:

Hola a todas.

Hace tres años que no nos vemos y siento como si me hubiera quedado atrapada en el tiempo. No tengo excusas y no trataré de minimizar mi falta por tan irresponsable comportamiento pero en verdad que me quedé sin inspiración y mis musas, que son unas ingratas, se fueron de vacaciones… unas largas vacaciones.

Ahora bien, sé que tengo una historia pendiente pero no he podido sacarme esto de la cabeza y me he dado cuenta que si no lo exteriorizo me va a volver loca; además, dadas las peticiones que muchas hicieron, decidí darle un verdadero final a "Dementia Moon".

Este fic está inspirado en la canción "La Fuerza del Destino" de Mecano, que no sólo es uno de mis grupos musicales favoritos sino una fuente de buenas ideas. Aunque en cada capítulo hay una parte de una canción diferente principalmente del jazz o soul de los 60´s; un poco de los 70´s, 80´s y algo de los 90´s. Lo admito: adoro esa música y cuando quiero relajarme o profundizar en otros sentimientos que no sean el caos, el dolor o la desesperación, me vuelco siempre a éstas canciones.

Ahora, sin más, para todas ustedes que me lo pidieron (Y las que no también); con todas las buenas intenciones de una demonia del inframundo, un regalo de aprecio por su paciencia, su amistad y todas las mejores vibras que ustedes me han dado durante estos años. A Edith, por no odiarme; Ale, por seguir mis incoherencias; Lizz, por seguir siendo Lizz; A Zahia, por su comprensión maternal; A Pi, mi hermana de Armas que entiende esa parte de mí tan oscura; Sake, Juli, Lenni y Ani, mi hermana paciente…XD Sólo quería decirles que las aprecio mucho, aunque no lo parezca…TT

Gracias y espero que les guste.

Atte:

Ansky Akuma.

**Cap. 1: Sólo una vez más.**

_If you were mine,_

_If you were mine,_

_I really wouldn´t to go_

_To heaven_

"Cherish the day" por Sade.

__-¡NO¡-. El golpe de algo metálico cayendo al suelo la hizo reaccionar.

Todo parecía tan irreal.

Y sin embargo, diez pares de pistolas le apuntaban sin dar muestras de resignarse en su tarea. El capitán de la policía había lanzado el arma al suelo en un impulso frenético por detenerla y sin querer lo consiguió. Al verla dudar, detuvo sus movimientos en seco aguardando la siguiente reacción.

Con un lento repaso, Mio analizó los adustos rostros de los policías, torciendo la boca en una mueca burlona ante la repugnancia que se marcaba en ellos sin ningún disimulo. Era obvio que preferirían estar en cualquier otro lugar y les daba la razón, podía hasta respetarlos por eso: el peso de la responsabilidad era siempre una carga que no cualquiera acepta por voluntad propia.

El temor, la incomodidad. Podía verlo a simple vista, podía ver que esos nobles, hombres y mujeres, estaban a punto de echarse a correr si tan sólo les dieran la oportunidad. Una válvula de escape es lo que sus miradas le rogaban y ella se los daría, porque no estaba dispuesta a desaparecer aún de la faz del mundo. Tenía cosas que hacer y además, pensaba mientras tocaba tiernamente su vientre, su vida apenas comenzaba y ella no era de las que desesperaba por acarrear un cúmulo de altas obligaciones y deberes.

Ella era Hongo Mio y nunca parpadea ni escatimaba recursos para llevar a cabo sus metas de la forma más discreta y elegante.

Había derramado sus lágrimas por Katsuki, que fueron sinceras en su nostalgia y arrepentimiento; se tragó toda la autocompasión que aun pudiera tener y se obligó a clavar la vista en ese joven policía que la miraba con un dejo de lastimera esperanza. Supo, que la debilidad de ese oficial de la ley le serviría bien y su mente, siempre hábil para la manipulación, maquinó de la nada el plan perfecto. Sonrió con disimulo, pidiéndole a cualquier deidad disponible, que si de verdad era su destino redimir sus pecados y tener un nuevo futuro, entonces, que todo saliera según lo planeado.

-Salgan todos-, fue el leve susurro que escapó de su boca. Sus interlocutores se miraron el uno al otro, dudando si de verdad habían oído o si sólo fue su imaginación. -¡¿NO ESCUCHARON!? ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!-. Habiendo obtenido el resultado que quería (Un montón de personas con las manos y piernas temblorosas), lanzó un ultimátum en medio de un mar de llanto, con la expresión más dolida y patética que su rostro podía producir –¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! Ustedes… ustedes… tengo miedo…-.

-Salgan. Muchachos, yo me quedaré con ella. Al parecer, tantos de nosotros la han atemorizado-, habló con presteza el joven capitán, conmovido por ella. – Mira, Mio, ¿Estás de acuerdo? Mi nombre es Ikki-. Sonrió fraternalmente en su dirección.

Era increíble lo que podía lograr cuando bajaba la voz dos octavas, y como le llegaba al corazón a ciertas personas.

**********************************DM*******************************************************

Ikki dirigió un vistazo evaluativo a todos sus agentes y, así como Mio, pareció comprender la oleada de incertidumbre que nublaba el juicio de todos. Calibró, seguramente, el peligro de mantener bajo tales presiones a gente inestable.

Gruñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo la inutilidad de sus compañeros. Pero no era el momento de amonestarlos por sus fallas, ya más tarde, cuando estuvieran en la delegación con el caso resuelto, les solitaria un sermón sobre la verdadera actitud de un policía. Por ahora, movido hasta la última fibra con la imagen de esa pelinegra indefensa, tan parecida a su hermana Sayako, no pudo más que ceder.

Había algo en la voz de Hongo Mio que lo obligaba a cumplir sus peticiones igual que al mandato de sus superiores en el cuerpo policial.

-Está bien, muchachos, yo me haré cargo-.

-Ikki…-.

-Está bien, Ryu. Además, ustedes no están acostumbrados a esto. Confíen en mí- y así lo hicieron. No porque creyeran en él sino porque no soportaban estar en medio de esos cadáveres. Apenas llevaban unas semanas de haberse graduado de policías y ya tenían que lidiar con un asesinato múltiple y todos los detalles truculentos. Con un suspiro de alivio general, los novatos salieron de la sala de música dejándolos solos. Ikki no estaba ni remotamente incomodo por la mirada penetrante de Mio ni por el silencio que se estableció entre ellos. Estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera hasta que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

-Ikki, ¿Verdad?-. Toda la expresión corporal de la chica cambió, igual que una serpiente dejando su piel atrás. Gotas de sudor frio recorrieron su cuello y creyó sentir una caricia invisible recorrerle la columna vertebral.

Si el demonio existiera… si los verdaderos demonios existieran, seguramente serían como la creatura que se paraba frente a él. Supo que todo había sido una trampa y ahora estaba siendo arrastrado a la vorágine desquiciada que se retorcía dentro de los ojos negros de Hongo Mio. Que hermosa y fatal era.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para garantizar tu felicidad y la de quienes amas?-. La pregunta rompió todo su mundo de la misma manera en que una pedrada lo haría con una ventana. La imagen que de inmediato se plasmó en su mente fue la de Sayako. Vio a su hermana siendo una niña de cinco años, luego en la joven de dieciséis que era ahora; vio su pequeño apartamento y una silla de ruedas como el recordatorio de un castigo divino y no pudo evitar gruñir. ¿Por qué la vida fue tan injusta con ellos? Primero, la muerte de sus padres a manos de unos asaltantes en el metro de Tokyo. Tenía 21 años en ese entonces. Sayako presenció el asesinato, casi muere por el disparo en la columna. Sobrevivió pero quedó invalida de por vida. Ella sólo tenía once años. Cegado por una sed de venganza y negándose a dejar abandonada a su hermana, dejó la universidad y se unió al cuerpo policial. Desde entonces, vio a muchos de sus compañeros ser ascendidos por el simple hecho de participar en actos de corrupción mientras que él, a duras penas le alcanzaba su salario honradamente ganado.

Apretó los puños, frustrado.

-"No. Yo soy una persona con ética y moral. Debo ser un ejemplo para Sayako"-.

-Las personas honestas nunca consiguen nada, Ikki. A menos que tengan al demonio de su parte-. Mio sonrío de lado pero con la mirada destellante y quizá fuera por la luz que entraba por las ventanas o algún efecto visual de su mente en caos pero esos ojos negros se transformaron en dos orbes carmesí. –Yo puedo ayudarte, capitán de la policía. Puedo hacer realidad todo lo que tu corazón anhela-. No… ¡No! ¡No caería en esa jugarreta! Pero, su hermana necesitaba una vida mejor, mejores atenciones. –Sólo tienes que ayudarme y todo lo que siempre has querido se hará realidad-.

Como inducido por algún hechizo, tuvo una visión del futuro: Sayako en un hospital especializado; él, viendo crecer a su hermana sana y feliz.

-Has sido una buena persona, capitán. Mereces que se te pague con creces. Mereces que el destino te haga justicia-.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos, la mirada de Ikki había cambiado por completo, tenía la resolución de quien ha tomado la decisión más importante de su vida y está dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo a cualquier precio, con el pleno conocimiento de que, por una vez, debía extender la mano y tomar lo que le correspondía sin sentir culpa.

La vida ya se había ensanchado mucho con él.

-Dime, Hongo Mio, ¿En qué puedo servirte?-. La aludida expresó su placer con una mirada calculadora y en sus hermosos labios rosados, una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tenemos un trato. Has pasar otra vez a tus camaradas-.

************************************DM*************************************************

-Mio, a veces el alcance de tus planes me sorprende y eso que te conozco desde que éramos niños-. Un atractivo hombre de cabellos castaños le sonreía desde la otra silla, ambos miraban hacia las imponentes montañas que engalanaban el paisaje natural de los fríos parajes alemanes, cubiertos de una fina capa de nieve pues eran los preámbulos del invierno.

-Me decepcionas, para la edad que tienes deberías estar más que acostumbrado-. Con delicadeza, la pelinegra tomó una taza con chocolate caliente y un bocado de pastel. Estaba en la etapa de caprichos y antojos. Su vientre resaltaba orgulloso con seis meses de embarazo. Sonrió dulcemente como sólo lo hacía con el ser que aún anidaba en sus entrañas, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su amigo y único confidente.

-La maternidad te sienta bien, ¿Sabías?-. Akira tenía la cabeza ladeada, apreciándola con esos ojos como el oro fundido que lo volvían aún más apuesto, profiriéndole un aire felino y seductor a su rostro. Él era un hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado y sin embargo, ella estaba exenta de su encanto. Akira lo sabía, pues al verla cambiar el semblante a uno que, sin dudar, remarcaba su añoranza por los ojos grises que dejó muy atrás, las facciones juguetonas cambiaron por unas de envidia y amargura. –No me arrepiento de haber abofeteado a ese bastardo. Quiero que sepas que lo odiaré toda mi vida y sólo por amor a ti, no lo he asesinado-. Mio cerró los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro ahogado.

-Lo sé, mi querido Akira-. Con esa frase logró que los humores del hombre se calmaran, llevándolo a un estado de pasividad vigilante, como un tigre fingiendo dormir.

-Nunca creí que convencerías a ese policía. Fue muy astuto de tu parte: usar la base de datos de los socios de tu padre para capturar la red de tráfico de influencias entre algunos famosos yakuzas y el gobierno. No era de extrañarse que a Nakamura Ikki lo ascendieran a director de las fuerzas policiales de Tokyo-. El moreno encogió los hombros en un ademán de despreocupada diversión pero la voz delataba la emoción de su ciega idolatría hacía ella. –Y sólo tuvo que proporcionarte las circunstancias adecuadas para que pudieras fingir tu suicidio. De lo demás, por supuesto, sólo fue necesario mi ingenio-.

Mio dejó escapar una carcajada de auténtico humor.

-Tu modestia es digna de un santo-.

Así era, así tenía que ser. Todo salió conforme al plan que había ideado. Aunque al principio había optado por la derrota absoluta, un chispazo de repentino instinto de supervivencia hizo falta para devolverle la lucidez a su cerebro.

Y, como Akira afirmara, sólo se necesitó un poco de ingenio y suerte pues, en verdad tuvo que dispararse a la cabeza, pero en el lugar adecuado para no dañar cualquier punto vital. No habría sido posible sin la ayuda de Akira y su inigualable mente estratega.

"-Fue casi un milagro-." Exclamó atónito el capitán de policía. El porcentaje de éxito era el mínimo pero Mio apostó todo en esa jugada. La victoria fue suya y ahora podía hacer de nuevo su vida, sólo para ella, sin nadie que la atormentara.

Aspiró hondo y dejó que sus pulmones disfrutaran del suave aroma de las montañas; de la esencia pura de aquello a lo que llamaban libertad.

Sintió una mano sobre la suya, impregnándola de calor. Con un movimiento lento cargado de ternura, su mano fue llevada hasta unos labios que le profirieron un beso y los ojos de gato de su acompañante le sonrieron con aprecio y una devoción que le apretaron el corazón. No por primera vez, su rostro perdió la máscara de astuta frialdad, convirtiéndose en sólo una chica de diecisiete años que había manipulado a toda su familia, incluso al único hombre a quien amaría. El peso de lo que había hecho, la magnitud de sus decisiones era tan grande que debía permitirse un momento de debilidad o su remordimiento la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Nunca había llorado delante de nadie, no de verdad, y no quiso privar a su fiel amigo del sufrimiento que la aquejaba. Ni siquiera disimuló los sollozos que salían de su boca acostumbrada a ladrar órdenes y decir verdades a medias.

Todo era aún más agobiante cuando veía a ese hombre sonreír, al sentir sus manos enredándose en su cabello y diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Katsuki, Akira… ellos no sabían… por lo menos su ex profesor nunca cometió la idiotez de enamorarse de ella, ¡Oh, pero su alma egoísta y ambiciosa anhelaba que lo hubiera hecho!

Se auto despreciaba por ser tan estúpida y mediocre, porque sabía que no merecía nada de esos dos hombres y sin embargo, aceptaba gustosa los afectos del ojimiel.

Nadie puede amar a Mio y Mio no ama a nadie, así de simple era su idiosincrasia y fue siempre fiel a sí misma. Pero, a pesar de todas sus barreras y la coraza de hierro alrededor de su corazón, ahí estaba, una creatura desesperada por un poco de afecto.

Sólo un segundo de debilidad… sólo una vez más…

-Akira, quiero quitarme la cicatriz de la cara-. Él sonrió amablemente, dándole otro beso en el dorso de la mano, indicándole que haría realidad cualquier deseo que pidiera. –Voy a cambiar de nombre totalmente. No quiero que nadie me reconozca. No te obligaré a seguirme, sabes que no soy capaz de doblegarte…-.

-Yo también dejaré mi vieja identidad, mi querida "jefa"-.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta el final?-. Akira asintió. -¿Incluso si no te prometo nada?-. El hombre llevó una de sus manos, grande y un poco áspera, hacía la suave mejilla de Mio aún húmeda por las lágrimas. Con una resolución digna de un antiguo caballero medieval, habló gravemente.

-Hasta el día que ya no me necesites, mi vida estará consagrada a ti-.

Mio se lanzó a sus brazos, emitiendo el quejido más doloroso y sincero de su corta existencia; permitiéndose hundirse en esos brazos fuertes y a su nariz percibir el amaderado olor de la colonia masculina; sus manos se aferraron a la gruesa chaqueta de Akira, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Cómo se odiaba a sí misma!

Se odiaba por imaginar que era otro al que abrazaba.

Lo hubiera dado todo por ser capaz de corresponder el fervor de los sentimientos de su amigo, pero no tenía opción: mentiría y le haría creer que en verdad lo veía delante de ella mostrándole una compasión que no se comparaba a nada que hubiera recibido de nadie antes.

-Lo siento, Aki kun; en verdad lo lamento…-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2: Inconforme.**

_I can´t stop wanting you,_

_It´s useless to say_

_So I´ll just live my life in_

_Dreams of yesterday._

"I can´t stop loving you" por Ray Charles

Solo.

En su habitación a media luz; con la única compañía de su equipo de sonido, sus viejos discos de jazz y soul de los 60´s; las voces aquejadas de pasiones olvidadas y cierta desesperanza de los cantantes que tanto le gustaban y de quienes coleccionaba una buena pila de éxitos del ayer para ahogarse en autocompasión y soledad en el presente. Rematando su imagen derrotada, sentado en un sillón negro, su mano derecha sostenía su cabeza, sus ojos divagaban en la nada; en su mano izquierda, una copa de whisky a medio tomar daba la falsa impresión de apenas llevar unos minutos en ese letargo cuando en verdad llevaba casi seis horas.

El estribillo de las canciones se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, como una acusación indecente pero que lo obligó a sonreír.

Esto debía ser parte de alguna dura prueba en su camino hacia la redención.

-¿Pero redención de qué, exactamente?-. Y es que sus pecados eran innumerables. Justo como el que estaba viendo en ese instante.

"-¿Auto castigándote, Katsuki? Eres incorregible-".

-No puedo evitarlo, además, es tu culpa-. Sonrió de lado a la figura femenina apostada frente a él.

"-¿Mi culpa? ¡Qué descaro! Yo no te mandé a enamorarte de mí-". Sorpresivamente, la expresión risueña de Mio cambió a una de desprecio y el tono de su voz se endureció. "-¿Se te olvida por qué y por quién hice mi plan, sensei? ¿Dónde queda mi sacrificio? Ofrecí mi vida para darles a Mizuki y a ti, la oportunidad de vivir felices por siempre, ¿Y qué has hecho durante tres años? ¡Revolcarte en tu propia inmundicia! ¡Malgastando en recuerdos absurdos el tiempo que te di para estar con la mujer que amas!-". Cada palabra era como una bofetada y la vergüenza le ruborizó el rostro. Detestaba cuando sus fantasías de Mio se mezclaban con las pataletas de su subconsciente. Aún, así, oír su voz al regañarlo… era como volver al pasado.

Su alegría no tenía par; en aquel momento, su alucinación era igual a una droga y su efecto no pasaba desapercibido.

Tienes razón, Mio. Soy de lo peor. A veces quisiera haberme suicidado junto a ti. Me arrepiento de seguir viviendo y no importa cuánto me insultes, no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión-, rio flojamente ante su flaqueza. –Te amo, y al parecer, lo seguiré haciendo-.

"-Eres un tonto, sensei-".

-Mi culpa…-. Aceptó con genuina humildad.

El sonido de su móvil repiqueteando a lo lejos lo sacó de su estupor. Reconoció el tono, dudando por un segundo si debía contestar o pasarlo por alto. Por lo general, "ella" colgaba al no recibir respuesta al tercer timbre; hoy parecía estar más insistente que nunca. Tal vez era importante. ¿Alguna novedad en las Empresas Hongo? Nunca se sabía. Hacía unos meses que su esposa pasó por una de las peores crisis financieras y casi lo pierde todo.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, atendió el llamado sin estar seguro de si en verdad quería oír lo que iban a decirle al otro lado.

-Buenas noches, Mizuki-.

-Buenas noches, Katsuki-. Hubo un breve silencio en el que probablemente, la joven mujer al otro lado de la línea oía el murmullo de la música. Él no hizo nada por evitar que la oyera, hacía tiempo que dejó de ocultar el hecho de usar su antiguo apartamento como refugio y estudio privado. Dar la apariencia de ser un hombre ocupado le proporcionaba excusas creíbles para permitirse el lujo de un poco de intimidad, tomando en cuenta que era dueño de su propia empresa y el ocio estaba fuera de discusión. Pero, en su incansable búsqueda de soledad, el trabajo era el mejor escudo cuando le quedaba algún hueco en su agenda.

-¿A qué hora piensas regresar?-. Atisbó un leve tono de impaciencia, sutil pero inconfundible.

Suspiró profundamente. Esa noche no podría escapar.

-Dentro de una hora…-.

-Bien. Te estaré esperando. No tardes-. Así como llamó, así terminó. Katsuki rio por lo bajo: ella lo trataba como si fuera un amante mantenido. Pero daba igual como se sintiera al respecto.

Con reticencia, apagó la música, guardó algunos papeles que había estado leyendo antes de perderse en el bosque de la nostalgia; tomó las llaves del auto y las de su apartamento, apagó las luces y se dirigió al lugar que llamaba casa, por no tener un mejor nombre con que nombrarla. No era su hogar ni era su vivienda, era una estructura inevitable al final del día y de la cual huía con todas las mentiras que pudiera maquinar.

Trabajo, amistades, compromisos sociales… ¡Dios! Incluso desearía cometer adulterio para colmar el vaso pero no podía hacerlo. Sería una falta de respeto para Mizuki, para sí mismo, y principalmente, al recuerdo de cierta pelinegra.

Podría haber tomado el camino más largo pero no quería darle más largas al asunto.

Las puertas de la mansión Hongo se abrieron de par en par, dándole una bienvenida tétrica y antagónica. El auto se deslizó como por conocimiento de causa por el camino de gravilla y el sonido del motor apagándose fue como un suspiro tenso de anticipación. Sus pasos resonaban en el piso irregular y las piedras aullaban de dolor al ser aplastadas bajo sus pies.

-Buenas noches, Katsuki sama-, le saludó Chie, la fiel sirvienta de Mizuki, La cosa iba en serio si ella le enviaba a esa chica. Su esposa no quería que se escapara de la reunión privada que le tenía preparada. –La señora lo está esperando en su habitación-. Sin esperar su respuesta ni darle la oportunidad de refrescarse, lo arrió hacía el piso superior, sin perderlo de vista un segundo sólo dándole respiro cuando lo dejó dentro de la habitación principal y, sin más que una sutil sonrisa profesional, cerró la puerta para que enfrentara su destino.

-Te diste prisa-.

-Dije que vendría-.

-Nunca te habías apresurado ni siquiera cuando te reclamé por olvidar nuestro aniversario de bodas-. Silencio. Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ambos. Katsuki no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y el sudor comenzó a bajarle por el cuello, empapándole la camisa. Quiso disimular el estupor que sentía pero los músculos de su cara no le respondieron.

Mizuki se presentó ante él sin nada más que una fina bata de seda color melocotón, era notable la desnudez que se colaba por la traslucidez de la tela.

Tragó duro.

No.

No otra vez. No la misma experiencia de la "noche de bodas" hace tres años. La misma que generó la frialdad y antipatía de Mizuki. Esa noche en que todo dejó de ir según lo planeado.

-Katsuki, dime, ¿Me desprecias? ¿Es por eso que te escondes de mí y rehúyes mi tacto?-, ella se acercaba lentamente, con la mano extendida en un ademán de tocarlo. Todo él se tensó de improvisto, como una almeja cerrándose.

Recordó entonces, como fue al principio, el día en que dijo "Sí acepto". En esa vez, cuando la misma mujer que lo acorralaba en esa habitación se ofreció a él sin más que un negligé blanco y las mejillas arreboladas de emoción, su intención era corresponder con todo el entusiasmo, hacer realidad su sueño: tener a Mizuki a su lado para siempre, demostrarle cuanto la amaba y que no fuera en vano la muerte de Mio. En verdad quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

Hubiera deseado morir.

No importó cuanto lo intentara, nada daba resultado; ni la caricia más atrevida ni los besos más fogosos, nada lo excitó. Horas después de esa humillación, su nueva esposa desistió de la tarea. Parecía capaz de perdonarle sus "nervios", como ella los llamó, pero al intentarlo varias noches después, incluso meses, quedó demostrado que él era indiferente sexualmente.

Al enterarse de esta cruel realidad, Mizuki se retrajo y no volvió a pedirle intimidad, pero tampoco volvió a tratarlo de la misma manera. Era como un extraño que visita la casa de vez en cuando, a quien se le atiende cortésmente pero cuya existencia intermitente no ejerce mayor impacto en la vida cotidiana.

No podía creer que de todas la noches, precisamente fuera está en la que Mizuki volviera a insistir, no cuando hacía unas horas había estado pensando en Mio.

-¿¡Acaso me tienes asco!? ¿¡No te gustan las mujeres!?-, los gritos se estrellaban contra sus tímpanos, crudos reclamos de los cuales no podía defenderse. Cerró los ojos, deseando que la tormenta pasara pronto, como sucedía usualmente. –Si te ibas a comportar como un bastardo indiferente, ¿¡Para qué te casaste conmigo!?-. Él mismo se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿Para qué? Al darse cuenta que sus sentimientos habían cambiado era claro el toque de retirada, entonces, ¿Para qué insistir?

"-Es por Mio-". Decía, "-Es para que valgan la pena todos sus planes-".

"-Mentiroso-", le contestaba otra voz. "Fuiste un cobarde y lo sigues siendo. ¿Pensaste que ocultándole la verdad a Mizuki las cosas volverían a la normalidad? ¿Qué ignorar el cambio te haría olvidarlo todo?-". Nada de lo que hiciera impedía la constante pelea entre lo que él quería creer y lo que en verdad sentía. Podía mentirle a Mizuki e incluso a él mismo, pero el resultado seguiría siendo invariable: ni todo el amor que tuvo por su actual esposa ni por más que tratara de argumentar otra cosa, Mio lo había atrapado; su recuerdo lo perseguía y el no haría nada para alejarla. Era tan absurdo y pese a ello, prefería verla como un fantasma o una bruma efímera a perderla para siempre. Le perdonaba su manipulación, todos los comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes; disculpaba todas sus maquinaciones porque él admiraba esa frialdad a la hora de ejecutar decisiones pero que tras esa cortina de hierro, había un leal corazón que se preocupaba por los demás. Fue una mujer incomparable a la que había dejado morir por salvar una relación que ya no tenía valor en su corazón. De todos sus errores, ese era el peor.

Un gemido de dolor se le escapó de los labios.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo, Katsuki!-. Sin delicadezas, Mizuki lo lanzó sobre el piso alfombrado. En un ataque de ciega rabia, ella le metió la mano dentro del pantalón, masturbándolo con violencia y dolorosa fricción pero no hizo nada por quitársela de encima. Esa era una de sus tantas penitencias y la aceptaría con resignación. Sintió como si pasaran milenios pero en verdad, fue un instante y, como siempre, su atacante lo dejó en paz al ver que jamás obtendría de él la reacción esperada. Mizuki estalló en carcajadas sin dejar de montar sus muslos. Agradeció que sacara la mano de los confines de su ropa interior. –Es increíble… yo, realmente me hubiera dedicado a hacerte feliz, te lo hubiera dado todo. No me importaría si usaras mi cuerpo para darte placer o que servirte como una estúpida esclava, lo habría hecho… realmente te amaba. Pero tú no quieres nada de mí, ¿Cierto? Estoy aburrida de mirar tu cara de perro abandonado y tu actitud indiferente. Quiero un hombre que me ame y me desee, que me necesite…-.

Sospechó lo que ella le diría y una intensa emoción se apoderó de su ser. Era euforia pura. Aquella no fue una cita como todas, sino una prueba. Una que, al parecer, falló indiscutiblemente.

-"Dímelo… anda ¡Dímelo!"-, le rogaba.

-Quiero el divorcio-.

-De acuerdo-, respondió de inmediato sin disimular cuanto lo liberaba dicha resolución.

Mizuki dio un respingo y sus cejas se crisparon en un ademán de angustia al escuchar su respuesta tan pronta. Probablemente, esperaba que él la rogara y le pidiera seguir con la farsa pero no resistiría con lo mismo por más tiempo ni tampoco sería justo para ella el perder sus energías con un amante inconforme, enamorado del pasado.

-Con respecto a las acciones que tienes en mi compañía…-.

-Te las devolveré si las quieres-.

-No. Aun necesito tu apoyo, especialmente con el asunto "Valkyr-Brennen". No hay nadie en la empresa que tenga más experiencia en tratar con los alemanes. Además, todavía no pienso informar sobre nuestra separación aunque lo hagamos legalmente. Podrás regresar a tu apartamento pero quiero que de vez en cuando pases por acá…-.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Qué harás con Naraku?-. Mizuki bufó fastidiada pero tenía que asegurarse del futuro de la yegua. Sabía que no era apreciada por la dueña de esa casa y no eran pocas las ocasiones en que casi era vendida o sacrificada. -¿Puedo llevármela a los establos de mi familia?-. Su familia adoptiva tenía comodidades y uno de los lujos que poseían era una hacienda en Kobe. Aunque a él no le gustara usar el poder económico de los Tachibana, debía agradecer que sus abuelos pensaran que la compra de propiedades agrícolas no era una tontería anticuada.

-Has lo que quieras-.

-Bien, mandaré por ella cuando hable con mi madre y tenga listo su transporte-.

-Te avisaré cuando estén listos los papeles del divorcio-.

Sin decirle nada más, Katsuki se puso de pie, arregló sus ropas y caminó a través de la habitación con sigilo.

-Espero que encuentres a la persona que te haga feliz, Mizuki-. Lo decía de corazón pues la quería como a una amiga, como al amor de infancia que se deja atrás después de madurar.

-Vete a la mierda, Katsuki. Tú y tus inútiles palabras vacías no me importan en lo absoluto-. No se escandalizó por la respuesta ni le dolió en lo más mínimo pues su espíritu estaba libre.

Salió de la mansión Hongo con el alma más ligera y un nuevo prospecto para el futuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: "La petición urgente".**

_Now, years have come and gone_

_I find the strength to carry on_

_But the blood that ran so fast and warm_

_Has grown colder_

_Now, my heart has turned to ice_

_Is it just the price of growing older?_

"It´s hard to be tender" por Carly Simon.

Parecía inverosímil lo rápido que pasaban los años y cuya evidencia de su trayecto era un mar de fotografías en los escritorios y en las paredes, o, como muchos en la era tecnológica, en toda suerte de móviles con memorias capaces de guardar la información de bibliotecas enteras.

Pero Mia Valkyr-Brennen era una mujer chapada a la antigua y disfrutaba ver un ejército de marcos desfilar por el borde delantero de su enorme escritorio de madera de roble, hecho exclusivamente a su gusto por el mejor artesano de Bavaria.

Entre los cristales perfectamente limpios yacía el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos y dolores de cabeza del pasado: en un lado, se veía a una mujer en bata de hospital, con cabello castaño claro y ojos amielados, casi amarillos, que sonreía cansadamente mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. En otro, una niña de un año colocaba cubos de colores uno sobre otro; luego a un hombre rubio de ojos azules sosteniendo a la misma niña mientras ambos se mecían en un columpio, ambos cubiertos de abrigos pero divirtiéndose como nunca y entre los últimos, estaban la misma mujer, señalando a la cámara mientras una pequeña de seis años, cabello negro y ojos grises, desfilaba frente a ella con un traje de gato morado. Esa fue en Halloween, hacía una semana y no importaba cuantas veces la viera, para ella no existía nada más tierno que admirar a su pequeña Agatha.

Seis años parecían tan lejanos pero apenas y notó el transcurso del tiempo.

Dejó a un lado las decenas de contratos que tenía que revisar, el informe financiero del semestre pasado y veinte pares de memos de las diferentes jefaturas de su enorme corporación, dándose la indulgencia de un breve respiro mientras reclinaba la silla hacía atrás y su cuello se estiraba en un intento por deshacerse de la rigidez que la agobiaba. Escuchó un tronido desafiante en la nuca y dejó salir un quejido.

Ahora más que nunca daría lo que fuera por un masaje. Su único relajante era oír la música de Jazz al fondo, en el pequeño "boom box" que mantenía en su oficina cuando permanecía hasta altas horas de la noche y el trabajo le provocaba tal tedio que era necesario un aliciente o acabaría arrancándose el cabello a jalones.

Era temprano para sus estándares (11:15 PM) y no quería retirarse hasta haber decidido qué hacer con cierto asunto pendiente con una empresa japonesa.

-Mi reino por un masaje de sienes y píes…-. Mientras pedía caprichos a la nada, su línea privada comenzó a sonar. Curiosa, enarcó una ceja preguntándose quien de sus subordinados la llamaría tan tarde. –Hallo?-.

-Mutti, ¿A qué hora regresas?-.

-Se me hizo tarde otra vez, ¿No?-. Una sonrisa de felicidad cambió por completo el semblante agotado de su rostro.

-Prometiste que cenarías conmigo, ¡Lo prometiste!-.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sabes que estoy ocupada con unos asuntos que necesitan…-.

-Los "asuntos" pueden quedarse en la sala de espera, ¡Yo te necesitaba hoy!-. Sabía que una niña de seis años le estaba reclamando pero esa frase de verdad rompió su corazón.

Necesitaba olvidarse de las horas extras de trabajo o enfrentarse eternamente al contraataque de su "cachorra". Sólo Agatha podía discutir con ella sin llevarse la humillación de su vida…

-Lo lamento. Mamá mala…-. Y por lo visto, pedir disculpas.

-Por favor dime que no volverá a pasar-.

-Lo prometo-. Una mueca de victoria se dibujó en sus labios. Hoy la batalla no duró demasiado, seguramente porque Agatha tendría sueño y estaba sin fuerzas pero no podía fiarse; mañana sería otro día y su hija no olvidaba con facilidad.

-Te quiero, mami. Buenas noches-.

-Yo también. Dulces sueños-. La línea se cortó, dio un suspiró y dio por terminada la jornada de trabajo: su hija siempre se quedaba despierta hasta que llegaba.

Apagó el murmulló de la música, tomó los documentos que aún faltaban por revisar. Sin despedirse de nadie pues el edificio estaba vacío, alistó las llaves de su auto y dispuso retirarse porque una niña estaba esperándola sentada en la grada de la puerta principal de su casa.

-Señora presidenta, aquí están los catálogos del hotel filipino que recién adquirimos en Febrero-.

-Llévaselos a Markus. Él es el encargado de las adquisiciones turísticas-.

-Señora presidenta, el gerente del Banco Europeo quiere una cita con usted el viernes a más tardar-.

-El viernes es mi día más ocupado. Lo atenderé el lunes a las ocho de la mañana. El viejo pervertido tendrá que madrugar después de un fin de semana decadente, será presa fácil después de eso-.

-Señora presidenta… ¡Señora presidenta!-. En medio del mar de asistentes de los diferentes departamentos, un hombre en bata de laboratorio se abría paso a costa de su altura aventajada. Sonrío de lado al verlo sonrojado por el ajetreo y el esfuerzo de hacerse oír en medio del gentío –Galathea me pidió que le diera esto a la señorita Agatha- le entregó una caja blanca de cartón amarrada con un moño morado. El color preferido de su hija -Dijo que estaba ansiosa por saber su opinión-. Completada su misión, el joven científico salió de la refriega, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Presidenta Valkyr-Brennen-. La voz de la directora del departamento de inversiones fue clara y suave pero obligó a todos los presentes a quedarse en silencio y posponer cualquier consulta que tuvieran para más tarde. La expresión de la mujer era adusta, el cabello corto estilizado con un fleco misterioso que tapaba la mitad de su rostro; su cuerpo era como una obra a medio terminar, levemente indefinido entre hombre y mujer. Los dedos de sus manos eran elegantes y finos; su nariz terminaba con un punta levemente redondeada después de un puente largo y delgado. Era la descripción de una persona normal hasta que te detenías en sus ojos: redondos, enormes y cafés; fijos siempre en quienes eran el objeto de su atención y nunca fallaba en provocar un ataque nervioso en sus contrincantes a la hora de fijar acuerdos de porcentajes de ganancias, intereses y beneficios. Era, después de Mia y Markus, el arma más letal de la empresa. Su posición en un departamento tan estratégico no era por pura casualidad.

Todos le decían "Silke, la empaladora".

-Dime-.

-Necesito hablar con usted en privado. Ahora. Por favor-. La petición parecía hecha por telegrama y Mia sabía que Silke era así de breve y directa. Ni siquiera desperdiciaba las palabras y mucho menos, el tiempo. Debía tratarse de un asunto preocupante. En la agenda de la estoica mujer no cabían las citas improvisadas.

-Bien pasemos a mi sala privada-. Juntas caminaron por el pasillo alfombrado verde jade hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal que mostraba una mesa redonda y de un negro tan lustroso que parecía ónix; en medio tenía un recorte que le daba aspecto de anillo y en medio, se alzaba una especie de obelisco cromado que no era nada más que el reflector holográfico que utilizaban para exponer proyectos o cualquier presentación que necesitaran. Pero no sería esa la zona de guerra, sino la cómoda e igualmente negra salita aledaña. Un florero rojo contrastaba con el monocromado entorno, volviéndolo el objeto más curioso y fuera de lugar de la habitación, pero esa era la intención de la dueña de esos territorios. –Dime, Silke, ¿Qué problema es tan grave que no pudiste enviar a ese manojo de nervios que es tu asistente?-. El tipo se llamaba Helmut y era todo lo opuesto de Silke: amigable, un poco propenso al estrés e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su propia jefa. Parecía tenerle un miedo irracional y desfallecía en toda ocasión en que era requerido para redactar una carta o realizar cualquier mandado. Muchas veces le comentó a la mujer si no era mejor despedirlo y contratar a un psicópata. Silke simplemente negaba con la cabeza y le dedicaba una mirada de reproche por la puya. Mia seguía esperando el día en que Helmut demostrara cuales eran esas aptitudes escondidas que tan bien guardaba y que lo salvaban de una patada en el trasero… al estilo "Silke", claro.

-Es sobre esa locura que tuvo hace tres años…-.

-No voy a discutirlo más y no me trates de "usted". Estamos a solas-. Usó el tono más recalcitrante que tenía, ese que usaba cuando le decía a un pobre diablo que podía meterse sus estúpidos convenios por el culo.

-Las empresas Hongo no avanzan y su margen de ganancia es mínimo. Sus acciones, sin embrago, han aumentado en un 10% desde hace un año. Probablemente a causa del divorcio entre la dueña de la empresa y "herr" Tachibana…-.

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS…!?-.

Cada vez que su directora financiera venía a darle el sermón usual por "palanquear" a la Empresa de Mizuki, Mia… en otros tiempos conocida como Mio, por lo general divagaba con cualquier tema. No era tonta, Silke tenía todos los fundamentos para considerar su idea de aliarse con esa compañía dedicada al comercio de equipos informáticos que casi caía en la banca rota, cuya familia había estado involucrada en fraudes y que había pasado a las manos de Hongo Mizuki, un chica con nulos conocimientos en administración. Mio supo que su prima pasaría dificultades y duras pruebas pero tenía la esperanza de que las superaría, en todo caso, estaba Katsuki. Él le ayudaría, o esa fue su idea.

Pero sus grandes expectativas se fueron al caño: Mizuki cayó en crisis y el banco la tenía embargada; Katsuki tenía una parte de las acciones y estaba al mando del departamento de inversiones (el mismo puesto que Silke) pero la mala fama de los Hongo impedía que los inversionistas nacionales confiaran en ellos mientras que los extranjeros, bien informados por sus espías, querían grandes beneficios por una limosna.

Durante años sintió una punzada de culpa pues fue ella quien reveló los desfalcos de su padre, era la principal causante de la caída en desgracia de su familia pero… Mizuki… podría haber jurado que la rubia saldría airosa y triunfante.

Un gran error… uno de los peores.

Por ello decidió salir al rescate, esa era la causa de las quejas de la castaña alemana: usó la compañía de inversiones que había creado durante los primeros dos años como una forma de proteger a su prima. Protegerla de su descuido y egoísmo.

No era un tema que pudiera tocar con ella (A menos que revelara su verdadero pasado), sólo Markus, la nueva identidad de su fiel amigo Akira, podía escuchar esa parte de la historia. Era insoportable guardarle secretos a su querida Silke, alguien a quien aprendió a querer como a una hermana, como a la hermana que hubiera deseado tener.

Toda esta información navegaba por su mente mientras era regañada (Por la segunda persona autorizada después de Agatha) pero la nueva revelación hecha por Silke la descolocó por completo.

No podía creer lo que oía.

En serio…?

-Lo que oíste, Mia: el cuento de hadas se terminó y era inevitable. He hablado muchas veces con Tachibana y Hongo, te aseguro que no podía haber pareja menos sincronizada. Sus personalidades eran discordantes…-.

-Ella es más joven, obviamente hay diferencias de carácter…-. No comprendía que le pasaba, ¿Por qué defendía a Mizuki?

-No son diferencias, es (Como mencioné) discordancia. Además, ese hombre buscaba pretextos para trabajar extra. Te lo aseguro, Mia, he recibido llamadas de ese sujeto a deshoras. Conozco la diferencia horaria entre Japón y Frankfurt. Siempre puedes ubicarlo en su oficina-. La castaña contaba con los dedos todos los motivos que tenía para respaldar su teoría.

-Es posible que él no diera abasto para tanto trabajo. Recuerda que además de ser el director de un departamento es también presidente de su pequeña casa editorial-. Ahora disculpaba a Katsuki. Algo se removía en su interior. Tenía náuseas y un pequeño dolor de cabeza se instaló persistentemente.

-Tú manejas un imperio de inversiones a nivel europeo y asiático pero aun así tienes tiempo para Agatha-. Razonó agudamente su interlocutora. -¿Por qué actúas como si te estuviera atacando? Te has puesto pálida…- Silke dejó de arrugar el entrecejo y su voz adquirió un tono preocupado, más suave y humano.

-No es nada. Ayer trabajé hasta tarde y tuve un serio debate con mi pequeña fiera .Silke sonrió tiernamente. –No creas que el asunto de Hongo no me quita el sueño-. La otra mujer asintió rápidamente. –Pero tengo una corazonada de que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto-.

Hubo una pausa de diez segundos y por fin, "la empaladora" tomó una decisión.

-Herr Tachibana me ha pedido hablar en persona y he decidido ir a Japón…-.

-Excelente. ¿No será una excusa para darte vacaciones?-. Preguntó de broma.

-Nein. TÚ irás conmigo…-.

-¿¡Cómo!?-.

-Saldremos dentro de una semana para Tokyo-.

-¡NO IRÉ!-. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y casi sintió que los cristales de puertas y ventanas se hacían añicos.

-Irás. Es necesario-. En ningún momento la castaña dejó su eterna serenidad.

-¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Yo soy la dueña de esta empresa!-. Su rostro adquirió un horrible tono rojizo y las venas de su cuello se inflamaron aparatosamente.

-Lo sé. Por eso, como dueña de la empresa, debes encargarte de arreglar este desastre. Somos una institución privada con fines lucrativos. Mia. Sabes que odio el altruismo sin motivos y como no puedo entender tu terquedad con los Hongo, sólo puedo pensar que sientes lástima por ellos. Esa Mizuki Hongo tiene tu misma edad, ¿Es por eso? ¿Te identificas con la pequeña inepta? No lo hagas. No son iguales. Tú nunca te rindes. Ella desistió, Mia. Su negocio, su patrimonio y su pareja. ¿O hay otros motivos? Sabes japonés y hasta le has enseñado a tu hija. Tienes rasgos asiáticos aunque leves, ¿Es una cuestión de solidaridad cultural? Dime, presidenta, ¿Por qué salvar algo que no tiene futro?-. Era, sin necesidad de comparar, el discurso más elocuente y apasionado que esa mujer había pronunciado. Había un brillo en los ojos cafés que la obligo a tragarse las despiadadas palabras que tenía preparadas. Deseaba restregarle en la cara que ella, como empleada, no tenía derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones. Mas como amiga, estaba agradecida por su sinceridad. También sabía que esa grandilocuencia no era común en Silke y valoraba sus palabras. Pero, ¿Cómo manifestarle sus temores? Llevaba seis años evitando cualquier mención de Japón… nada que no fuera su idioma natal e incluso sólo lo hablaba rodeada de su círculo más íntimo.

Su peor pesadilla era ser descubierta pero más aún, volver a ver a Katsuki y poner en evidencia su verdadero deseo; que en sus irises rutilara la inconfundible luz de la pasión añejada, de las emociones que sólo él era capaz de provocar.

Ella, que había cerrado totalmente las puertas de su corazón sin permitirle a nadie acercarse. La muralla fortificada de su orgullo había alejado a todos cuantos osaban siquiera insinuarse románticamente. Por años, pensó que él no volvería a su vida y se resignó a la soledad, a memorar y deberle ciega fidelidad a un Ideal imposible, que además estaba casado. A ese hombre… A Katsuki, su primer y único amante; el amor de su vida. El hombre que ahora está soltero, durmiendo en una cama fría y solitaria. Ella estaría dispuesta a ofrecerle consuelo.

El calor se agolpó en sus mejillas ante semejante imagen; varios escalofríos le recorrieron la columna vertebral y quiso apretar los puños, frustrada.

No podría verlo a la cara sin sonrojarse y fantasear con él, recordar el sabor de sus labios, de su piel salada y con esa esencia almizclada; la suavidad de su cabello y las cosquillas en su nariz provocadas por ese flequillo rebelde. Y sus ojos grises… esa mirada que incluso después de tantos años y en lo más privado de su memoria, provocaba que su corazón saltara y las rodillas no la sostuvieran.

-Qué cruel, Silke. Me has dado un golpe bajo-. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste y amarga.

Silke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y pareció contenerse. Muchos la han llamado cruel, déspota… incluso nazi, pero Mia jamás la había tratado así. Daba la impresión que su carácter divertía enormemente a la ojimiel. No entendía el porqué de su comentario aunque la afectó. No era su intención dañarla.

-Mia, yo sólo…-.

-Yo tampoco tenía un futuro hace seis años. Trabajé muy duro con lo poco que me dieron y, es verdad que Mizuki Hongo en diferente a mí en muchos aspectos, pero te aseguro que yo no habría llegado tan lejos si no hubiera recibido el apoyo de varios inversionistas-.

-¡Tú no tenías mala fama!-. Silke estaba indignada. En su mente, Mia era intocable e intachable.

-Mi familia sí que la tenía-.

-¡No es lo mismo!-.

-Lo es y esa chica necesita de nosotras. Muestra un poco de solidaridad femenina-. Silke parecía desarmada con esa última frase; sus hombros perdieron rigidez y sus cejas dejaron de crear esa arruga labrada en medio de ellas. –Si confías en mí, ayúdame-.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de los finos labios de la pelicastaña.

-Ja, Ich werde. Con la condición de que me acompañes a Tokyo-. Iba a protestar nuevamente pero fue cortada en el acto.- No acepto quejas. Me lo debes; además. Herr Tachibana escribió una petición urgente para concertar una reunión exclusivamente contigo-.

Mia entrecerró los ojos mientras que en su pecho revoloteaba algo semejante a una parvada de pájaros y por sus venas, la escarcha de su sangre joven se iba derritiendo, dando paso a un caudal incontenible.

-¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que la reunión era con la directora de inversiones?-.

-El tipo no es ningún ingenuo. Estoy segura: quieren conciliar y hacer un trato de verdad. Esta vez, las cartas serán puestas sobre la mesa y se jugaran el todo por el todo. La yugular estará expuesta. Ha llegado la hora de hincarle los colmillos a la presa-. Lo dijo con su voz educada y suave pero había sadismo bajo la máscara de profesionalismo.

Mia le devolvió la sonrisa y en su mirada destelló la vieja chispa de manipulación que en antaño hizo sufrir a tantos. Sus temores del pasado permanecían pero no con la misma intensidad; además, la idea de enfrentarse a Katsuki en el territorio laboral le excitaba enormemente.

Iba a asegurarse de que Tachibana Katsuki no olvidara jamás quien era Mia Valkyr-Brennen; lo torturaría hasta los límites de la cordura y lo obligaría a sufrir el equivalente a seis años de dolor.

No le perdonaría el haberse rendido con Mizuki y que su sacrificio fuera en vano; le haría pagar todas las ilusiones eróticas que padecía a causa de él, todos los vuelcos de corazón resultados de mirar su nombre en cualquier papel de la oficina.

Lo amaba.

Era tan real que dolía.

Lo deseaba.

Y no tenerlo la volvía loca.

¿Qué pasaría si su voluntad flaqueaba?

-"Ya veremos qué pasa. Ahora, yo soy dueña de mi propio destino, de mis decisiones. Nada ni nadie interferirá con mis objetivos" ó, con renovada convicción.

"_It´s hard to be tender_

_But i´m tired of __defending_

_I know that I love you_

_So I´ll write my own ending"._

N/A: Silke y Helmut son personas de la vida real, aunque con las personalidades intercambiadas. El Helmut real es una persona mayor, muy reservada y un poco sarcástica; Silke es una mujer madura de edad pero un poco alocada. Ella tiene años de visitar el país por trabajo pero también porque tiene un amante, un amante que está casado y que la usa para después burlarse de ella y sin embargo, Silke siempre lo busca.

Podría compadecer a ésta persona sino fuera por el hecho de que trata a todas las demás mujeres como si fuéramos idiotas e inferiores a ella; echándonos en cara su gran inteligencia a lo cual yo, sin poder contenerme, no pude hacer más que soltar un bufido de burla.

La Silke de mi historia tiene más rasgos de Helmut; las cualidades que más me agradan de él, claro. Porque la idea que tenía de una mujer alemana era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que observé con Silke y fue la primera persona de ese país que tuve la oportunidad de tratar. Al igual que Helmut, en el caso masculino.

Los otros personajes que aparecerán si son inventados. No me explico porque me centré en plasmar a estos dos individuos. Quizá por la fuerte impresión que me dejaron.

En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Un agradecimiento especial a Ani Nee chan por ayudarme a aclarar ideas y corregir errores. Esta mujer me tiene una gran paciencia porque le toca leer montones de estupideces que salen de mis, digamos, manos. Danke, mein freund.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: "Miradas".**

"_**Du sahest der Walküre sehrenden Blick:  
mit ihr mußt du nun ziehn!"**_

"_**Has visto la mirada  
abrasadora de la Valquiria.  
Ahora debes ir con ella.**__**".**_

Brünnhilde, escena cuarta "Die Walkure (La Valquiria)"

Eran las 5:00 AM.

Hora de Tokyo.

Faltaba una hora para comenzar su ritual matutino pero no podía seguir ignorando el escandaloso jolgorio de sus tripas. Dio veinte vueltas, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, tratando de acomodarse en el colchón. Para cualquiera seria risible verlo tan incómodo en semejante cama capaz de acoger holgadamente a cinco personas. El problema no era cuestión de espacio.

Suspiró pesadamente, abatido pero decidido a ponerse en actividad.

Estiró su cuerpo de la misma manera que lo haría un gato, sacudió la cabeza como un perro pulgoso (Una manía suya desde la infancia) y con un movimiento fugaz, apoyó los pies en la afelpada alfombra y soltó una risita tonta al percibir el cosquilleo en los dedos.

Adoraba esos pequeños detalles que le provocaban placer inocente y que calmaban sus malos humores.

Hoy no sería una excepción.

Tomó impulso para quedar erguido y, no sin estabilizarse antes, caminó hacía el baño para atender la primera de sus necesidades de aseo básicas. Luego de corroborar que su cara estuviera libre de rasgos de sueño y su vejiga vacía, se encaminó a la cocina para preparar café y alistarse para la media hora infaltable en el gimnasio privado de su casa.

En su adolescencia, nunca fue un muchacho preocupado por sus músculos. Practicaba varios deportes y se mantenía sanamente en lo que cabía pero, desde hacía unos años, descubrió que las sesiones de ejercicio disipaban su mente de toda preocupación, generándole una agradable sensación de paz además de tonificar su cuerpo en formas que nunca hubiera creído posibles.

Tenía 33 años, estaba en la cúspide de su adultez. Preocuparse por su salud no estaba de más.

Exactamente, treinta minutos después, salió bañado en sudor, sin camisa y con una toalla alrededor de su nuca.

Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

El café estaba listo, sólo colocó dos rodajas de pan en la tostadora y en un minuto, su desayuno estaba preparado.

Miró el reloj de pared y casi escupe el contenido de la taza.

6:30 AM

-¡Perdí la noción del tiempo!-. Nunca había sucedido. El impacto de este hecho no yacía en las consecuencias (Debía estar en la oficina a las 8:00 AM para recibir a la comitiva de Valkyr Corp. Tenía tiempo de sobra) sino en su falta de atención. Su rutina era inquebrantable y su organismo llevaba una agenda estricta para cada actividad. El que sucediera precisamente hoy delataba cuan afligido y tenso lo tenía la reunión que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas horas.

Una reunión con Silke Werner y Mia Balkyr-Brennen.

Aun le costaba creerlo.

Hacía una semana que mando un correo electrónico urgente a la oficina de Inversiones de la compañía alemana, solicitando, casi rogando, una oportunidad para dialogar y encontrar ayuda para salvar (Una vez más) las empresas Hongo. Había tratado de que Mizuki hablara directamente con Mia pero la rubia se negaba a moverse. Lo único que dijo fue que le daba todo la autoridad en el asunto y que él evaluara la mejor solución.

Quiso abofetearla y después echarse a llorar.

-"¿¡Acaso no te importa lo que pase con la empresa!? ¿¡Lo que Mio tuvo que hacer para que fuera tuya!?"-. Le gritó en ese momento de rabia y desesperación. Estaba furioso y preocupado, pero a Mizuki nada la inmutaba.

-"No me importa. Yo tengo mi herencia y no necesito nada más. Desde luego que sé lo que Mio tuvo que hacer… lo que tú hiciste. Me imagino que los dos lo disfrutaron. Supongo que por eso te interesa tanto"-.

Ese fue el instante, ese momento en la vida de un hombre que se vuelve una prueba. En el pasado, se juró a sí mismo que nunca se repetiría la misma historia de Mio. No perder el control se volvió el objetivo de su vida aunque con ella fue una de esas lamentables excepciones. Siempre fue metódico y estoico, pero la pelinegra lo sacó de sus casillas. Para ella enfurecerlo se volvió su juego favorito. Luego hacían el amor con la misma rabia y todo quedaba olvidado.

Casi después del divorcio oficial, Mizuki dedujo la verdad. Quizá fue su error el subestimarla pero hacía mucho que dejó el disimulo a un lado.

Lamentaba que su ex esposa se hubiera enterado de su relación idílica con la pelinegra que fue incorrecta e inmoral en todo sentido, pero no se arrepentía. Respetaba a Mio. Así había sido desde el momento en que la conoció y enredarse con ella fue lo más excitante que había hecho en su vida.

La respuesta de Mizuki le cubrió la razón con un horrible manto de cólera y fueron necesarias varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse.

Pero bajo ese efecto enervante catapultado por la indiferencia y el capricho, no podía dejarse de notar una revelación fundamental.

Entonces lo supo. Supo que la rubia era –ahora-consiente de la realidad:

Mizuki jamás superaría a Mio; ni como mujer ni como heredera.

Entonces el ácido se diluyó, dando paso a una tenue compasión por la frustración de la chica. Comprendía perfectamente el odio y desprecio que le nacía al ver a su alrededor, mucho más a él.

Perder la compañía sería la mejor venganza contra todos.

Respetaba esos alcances de crueldad de Mizuki. Siete años atrás nunca lo hubiera creído posible pero al parecer, él no fue el único afectado por el veneno de Mio.

En todo caso, no lo permitiría, debía luchar. La derrota nunca fue una opción en su vida. Ganar y aventajar a sus enemigos, para eso fue educado. Y ya que él cargaría con toda la responsabilidad, era hora de discutir y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Jugarse el todo por el todo.

Ofrecerle el alma al diablo de ser necesario.

Estaba a un paso de hacerlo.

….

-Entonces…-.

-Te escucho-.

-Uhmmm…-.

-,,,-.

-¿Sabías que esas arrugas en tu ceño te hacen ver súper sexy?-.

-Fakhir, si no empiezas a conversar como una persona decente, te saco de la comitiva-. Con una mirada impaciente, quiso dejar bien claro al árabe que su amenaza debía ser tomada en serio.

-Si no fuera heterosexual, me acostaría contigo ahorita mismo-. Fakhir sonrió de esa manera matadora y que usualmente le generaba una cantidad impresionante de admiradoras. El desgraciado tenía su encanto visual: piel morena, cabello grueso y brillante del color del ébano que llevaba siempre despreocupadamente hacía un lado; grandes ojos negros marcados por largas y espesas pestañas. El rostro joven era delicado en sus líneas pero sin perder la connotación masculina, principalmente en el mentón y la barba. A un lado de su imagen, estaba una mente traviesa (Perversa, en algunos casos) y extremadamente aguda. Él es quien ha substituido a Akira como abogado de la empresa.

Katsuki aún recordaba el día en que ese hombre llegó a su vida de la manera más imprevista.

Durante los primeros meses de transición en la compañía de Mizuki, el comité directivo estaba en histeria. Una nueva presidencia, deshonra pública, sin representante legal y los empleados en caos y desorden. No era para menos la pérdida de cabello que muchos de los directivos sufrieron. Su única esperanza era que Mizuki estaba a la cabeza de las Empresas Hongo. Aunque la consideraran una incompetente, era peor que no tener una figura al mando. Los rumores acerca de los desfalcos y actos de corrupción era un tema más complicado y por lo tanto, confiaban en esa tendencia del ser humano a olvidar aquello que no se mencione durante cierto lapso de tiempo. Pero no se podía negar que un abogado o abogada era imprescindible para llevar en orden los asuntos notariales y legales. Akira había sido ejemplar en su función y. pese a que odiaba al bastardo con una pasión que podría llamarse clínicamente enfermiza, sus habilidades con la labia y los laberínticos textos tributarios y bancarios eran admirados por el ex profesor.

Por consiguiente, encontrar un candidato idóneo y confiable parecía imposible. Entrevistó, junto a Sakurasaki (La jefa de Recursos Humanos), a cientos de solicitantes y ninguno dio el ancho.

Suspirando con un pesimismo que rayaba en lo dramático, salió de la oficina. Quiso consolarse con Mizuki pero ella no hacía otra cosa que quejarse de la cantidad de documentos en su escritorio y la eterna letanía de que ese trabajo no era para ella.

Decepcionado, cansado y abrumado por la nube negra de su negatividad, se transportó a su bar preferido. Un lugar tranquilo, con luces que emitían un tenue resplandor sobre un numeroso grupo de hombres, cada cual con su pequeño cumulo de penurias. Sin ceremonias, se dejó caer en el asiento más alejado, esperando a que su eficiente amiga y dueña del local le sirviera el Santo Grial de líquido aliciente.

-Dura jornada, ¿Eh, Katsu?-, preguntó discretamente la mujer, sonriendo indulgente.

-No tienes idea, Pi-. Dejó salir un quejido mientras giraba el cuello de un lado a otro, deseando dejar salir un poco la tensión acumulada en la nuca. Maldito estrés.

-Te serviré tu copa de coñac en un segundo, Katsu… ¡Ah! ¡Fakhir! Ayúdame un poco con los clientes, ¿Quieres? Hoy tenemos casa llena-. Katsuki sintió una leve curiosidad ante el nombre de origen árabe. Hasta donde sabía, Pi era latina. Quizá su reacción fue evidente porque Pi soltó una risilla burlesca –No te pongas mañoso. Katsu. Fakhir es cuñado de mi hermana. Creo que te conté al respecto…-. Pi parecía un poco ofendida por la falta de atención de su cliente pero lo dejó pasar al recibir más llamados de las otras almas que naufragaban hasta las puertas de su bar, en busca de cualquier cosa que los hiciera olvidar sus penas y alejarlos de la abrumante realidad.

Katsu la admiraba por esa capacidad de ofrecerle consuelo a quien lo solicitara. Ya fuera con una plática amena, un trago o el privilegio de escoger la canción en el tocadiscos, Pi mostraba una amabilidad teñida de humor negro y su sonrisa siempre evocaba a esa hermana mayor que todos recordaban de una infancia feliz o, como él, un familiar añorado que nunca tuvo el privilegio de conocer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre joven de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta suelta, Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron esas pinturas de las viejas novelas románticas victorianas sobre piratas y Fakhir, con esa pinta y… ¿Era eso un arete?, lucía como el picaresco aventurero capitán de un barco licencioso, Dejó salir una pedorreta por su estúpida ocurrencia.

-Buenas noches. Según escuché decir a mi hermana, una copa de coñac es lo suyo, ¿Cierto?-. Se sorprendió por la voz ronca pero melodiosa; tenía cierto tono barítono que era tranquilizante pero también dejaba un precedente de advertencia. Se preguntó morbosamente como sería escucharlo enojado.

-Así es. Disculpa pero llamaste a Pi "Hermana"-. Fakhir sacó una copa pequeña y sirvió el licor sin alterarse por la evidente nota sarcástica en su voz. Cuando le acercó la copa, observó que los ojos negros brillaban con intensidad. Katsuki sonrió internamente. El otro estaba evaluándolo tanto como él mismo lo estaba haciendo.

-Ella es parte de mi familia, hermana de mi cuñada. La esposa de mi hermano es mi hermana también; la hermana de ella, por consiguiente, también lo es. Y no puedo llamarla de otra manera después de todo el apoyo que me ha dado cuando ni siquiera mi familia lo ha hecho. Algún día se lo pagaré pues no es honorable que un hombre se vaya de esta vida sin devolver la compasión y hospitalidad. Nosotros los árabes, somos conocidos por lo segundo-. El ojinegro sonrío de una manera que después de años de conocerlo, concluyó que era su marca personal.

-Mala experiencia familiar, por lo que veo-. Torció la boca ante la ironía de encontrar otra creatura apelada por las bromas pesadas de Dios.

-Apenas terminé la universidad, mi padre me sacó de la casa-.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-. Su interlocutor pareció meditarlo por un segundo antes de contestarle, posiblemente llegando a la resolución de que cualquier amigo de Pi, podía ser amigo de él. Sorbió un poco de coñac sin dejar de clavarle los ojos al árabe. Para una persona exenta de la conversación, parecería que estaban flirteando, con tanta sonrisa ladeada y el susurro de sus voces. Bufó admirado de sus alcances.

-Él había planificado mi vida y eso es intolerable. Yo quería libertad, hacer realidad mis sueños, viajar. Padre tenía otras iniciativas. Discutimos y entonces me llamó "deshonra", echándome del que fue mi hogar. Mi hermano me acogió por un tiempo pero me sentía un estorbo. No fue hasta que Pi habló con mi cuñada y entonces le dijo que podía ayudarla con el bar que manejaba en Japón. Así es como estoy hablando contigo y relatándote mi desgraciada historia-.

-¿Cuál es tu profesión, Fakhir?-.

-Soy abogado-. Katsuki se atragantó con el líquido abrasante. Estaba seguro que la expresión de su rostro era de asombro descarado porque el hombre frente a él le regaló una mueca absurda de impaciencia -¿No me crees? Tengo mi currículo a la mano…-.

Katsuki no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de presenciar. Esto era lo que individuos más sabios que él, llamaban "suerte". Nunca creyó que de todos los lugares y circunstancias posibles, fuera precisamente en su bar preferido donde la magia se llevaría a cabo.

Había que darle una oportunidad al destino de limpiar su infame nombre.

-¿Te gustaría trabajar en una empresa?-.

Fakhir abrió sus enormes ojos negros, dejando de lado los ademanes hostiles.

-Por supuesto-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-.

\- Fakhir Al Hayek-.

-¿Tiene algún significado en tu idioma?-.

-Fakhir significa "excelente". Al Hayek significa "tejedor o hilandero"-. Katsuki no pudo más que aprobar la naturaleza de ese nombre. Fakhir parecía la clase de tipo capaz de enredar perfectamente las cosas a su conveniencia y de entretejer argumentos para confundir a los incautos. Su padre seguro tenía grandes expectativas, un perfecto manipulador en la familia era presagio de buen negociante.

No esperaba la hora de que Sakuraki lo aprobara.

-Bienvenido a las Empresas Hongo-. No le pasó por alto el profundo agradecimiento de quien se convertiría en su mejor amigo con el pasar de los años.

Más, de vuelta en el presente…

-Hey, Katsu, esas alemanas ¿Son bonitas? ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con ellas?-.

…Comenzaba a dudar de si fue una buena elección contratarlo.

-Cuando te pones nervioso fastidias como nunca, mi buen amigo amante del café-. Fakhir lucía satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Y yo te volví amante del café también. ¿Lo niegas? Antes eras de esos que sólo andaba con su tacita de té por todas partes-. El abogado hizo una cruel pero certera parodia de alguien sosteniendo remilgadamente una taza diminuta con la punta de los dedos. Si no fuera porque era a costillas suyas, soltaría una carcajada. Además, la tensión del ambiente era tangible como una bolsa envuelta en la cabeza. Un solo ruido fuera de lugar podría desencadenar una reacción apocalíptica en medio de todos esos corazones sensibles.

-No quiero que olvides el objetivo de la visita de nuestras amigas alemanas, Al Hayek-. Eso calmó un poco al otro; mas, por experiencia, no esperaba que durara mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio vendrá Mía?-. Katsuki gruñó por la familiaridad con la que su abogado se dirigía a la presidenta de Valkyr Corp. Decidió dejarlo de lado en favor de que la mencionada no se encontraba presente.

-Sí, Te lo he dicho unas cien veces en la semana-.

-¿En serio? ¿LA Brennen?, ¿La Valquiria?-, Katsuki asintió seriamente. –¿La "Loba de Frankfurt"?-. Volvió a asentir. -¿La Nazi de la Banca Europea?-. Siguió asintiendo a todos los sobrenombres que la mujer tenía en su haber. Estaba comenzando a enojarse por esa actitud infantil: Fakhir se comportaba como un niño al que le han dicho que el conejo de Pascua lo visitará esa mañana. –Y la Empaladora también. De verdad quiero conocerla. Dicen que es más fría que el culo de un Iceberg-.

-Nada de tus ridículas frases de flirteo. Te lo advierto-. Su voz salió como un rugido. El ojinegro no dejó sus aires de perversidad pero sus gritos afectaron a unos asistentes de aspecto tímido, obligándolos a bajar la cabeza y salir corriendo por el lado contrario. Como aborrecía la actitud despreocupada de aquel. Sentía una envidia monumental y no deseaba nada más que darle un puñetazo en esa nariz aguileña al moreno. Respiró profundamente. Varias veces.

-Sólo digo que la chica necesita un poco de fuego en su vida. Me gusta cuando son ariscas. Sólo me hace pensar en quién será capaz de domarlas y tal vez ese quién pueda ser yo-. Katsuki dejó su mal humor de lado mientras analizaba las palabras que trajeron un nostálgico recuerdo, Fue antes de cometer esa aberración contra Mio, en un momento de celos, Tragó duro. No quería pensar en ella, necesitaba sus cinco sentidos bien alertas.

Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose las telarañas del recuerdo de la mente. Concluyó que desquitarse con Fakhir le devolvería la paz pero fue cortado por la voz de Akane, su asistente.

-Katsuki san, ya están aquí-. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en toda la oficina,

Mecánicamente, se puso en pie y sólo su temple de hierro persuadió a sus piernas de mantenerse firmes. Jamás se había sentido tan afligido, con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Llegó la hora-.

-Bien-. Se alegró al oír la seriedad en la voz de su amigo y supo que no estaría solo. Aunque Mizuki se negara a dar la cara, el abogado no lo abandonaría.

Sí.

Podía hacerlo.

-Vamos a recibirlos al primer piso. Fakhir, Akane san-. Los dos señalados obedecieron de inmediato, siguiéndolo dos pasos atrás. Tomó aire y mientras bajaban por el ascensor, juraba ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. El timbre señalando su llegada a la recepción fue semejante al aviso de ejecución inexorable. Deseaba tener más tiempo para prepararse, pero Valkyr Corp no tenía intenciones de soslayar lo inevitable pues nada más salir de su reducido Limbo mecánico, el infierno atravesaba las puertas de la Empresa en un quinteto amenazador. –Las "Lobas de Brennen" hubiera sido un calificativo más acertado -. Y es que daban la impresión de ser una manada acechante alrededor de su Alfa.

Cuatro mujeres encerraban a una quinta un poco más baja que las otras.

La que precedía al lado derecho era Silke Werner, con sus ojos cafés penetrantes y ese aire de fría indiferencia; a la izquierda, una pelinegra de piel pálida y brillantes ojos que no se distinguían si eran negros o de un azul muy oscuro, usaba quevedos morados y sonreía como si aquello se tratara de una visita turística. Atrás, otra castaña pero de sedoso pelo largo, mucho más claro que el de Silke; su piel lucía aterciopelada pero de un tono más oscuro que la pelinegra y ojos almendrados, fijos como los de una muñeca; la otra era pelirroja, un poco pecosa. Era la más alta, Los enormes ojos verdes que poseía le proferían un aire de sorpresa permanente, cuyo punto de atención no era nadie más que la integrante al centro, a quien orbitaban igual que satélites.

Katsuki supuso que deberían tratarse de guardaespaldas, pero no estaba seguro, la verdad… casi no podía respirar porque Mia Valkyr- Brennen, a diferencia de sus acompañantes, no parecía tener ojos más que para él.

No precisamente de una forma halagadora.

Ninguna mujer, además de Mio, lo había hecho sentir tan inferior, indefenso y mediocre. Esa mujer no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera pues su mirada sesgada y esos ojos brillantes como de una leona eran capaces de someter al más insolente de los enemigos.

Pese a la cascada de intranquilidad que le generaba su sola presencia, Mia le recordaba a cierta chica manipuladora; el cuerpo menudo, las piernas largas, los ojos… era como ver un calco de Mío, Una copia sin cicatriz, ojos claros y cabello castaño.. De pronto, el sudor frío que le bajaba por el cuello dio paso a un calor incomodo; el vientre le vibró en anticipación y una emoción que casi había olvidado le volvió tan de repente que lo hizo tambalearse.

No ayudó mucho el que la causante del tsunami de fantasmas del pasado estuviera cara a cara, frente a él, con las orbes amarillas taladrando las suyas.

-Buenos días, Herr Tachibana-, lo saludo en perfecto japonés, Creyó que su voz le fallaría pero al contestarle, se sorprendió de lo decidido y confiado que se oía.

-Buenos días, Balkyr San-. Ambos estrecharon sus manos con fuerza y Katsuki percibió la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta el cerebro.

Tampoco dejó de notar lo bonitos y condenadamente tentadores que eran los labios curvados en la sonrisa ladeada de la alemana…


End file.
